


Drunken Tumbles

by Samaria_Aurea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Tumbles

They stumbled through the castle halls, laughing and leaning on each other so as not to fall. Merlin tripped on air and almost dragged them both down to the ground in drunk laughter. 

“Merlin you’re gonna make us split our heads.” Arthur told him. A small smile on his face.  
Merlin huffed and puffed out his cheeks. 

They made it to Arthur’s chambers and immediately went straight to the bed. Merlin half on top of Arthur. Both too exhausted to move. 

“We should probably...get up”, suggested Arthur. Merlin responded by putting his full body on top of Arthur and nibbling his neck. Arthur groaned and arched upwards to the warmth of Merlin’s body. 

“Or we could just enjoy ourselves in your bed," suggested Merlin as he put his hands under Arthur’s tunic, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. 

“We’re drunk Merlin, we should sleep”, Arthur said halfheartedly as Merlin started nibbling his collarbone. 

“All the more reason to do it, everything’s more fun when you’re drunk”, Merlin said while straddling Arthur’s hips. He started rolling his hips in slow circular motions. sufficiently driving Arthur insane. 

Arthur growled and rolled them both so that he was on top of Merlin. 

“For once Merlin, you might actually have a good idea” Smirked Arthur as he put into practice all the things running through his mind earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
